


I love my job but I hate my boss

by juliagooday07



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliagooday07/pseuds/juliagooday07
Summary: My name is Rey and I am a legal translator. I was working in a patent developer company and Skywalker Industries bought  our latest work. In the agreement the Skywalkers demanded legal translators to help them, and for better or for worse, I was in the lot which moved to the Skywalkers offices under Ben Solo's directions. Everything was going alright, but one morning he called me and offered me a new job that I was made to accept. Now I have to lead the Legal English Section of the patent and being Ben Solo's personal interpreter at the same time. And I make myself think that he is not as handsome, interesting and smart as he really is, that I do not enjoy spending time with him and that I do not like him at all. Because I don't, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is the English version of the work I initially started working on a couple of months ago, so if I am a little late in uploading chapters is because I want to make both versions as similar as possible. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy it.  
XO

PRELUDE

I needed air. I needed air at once. The belt was too tight and the mixed smell of strong perfume and too many people in just one room was too strong for me to handle. I felt my own sweat tripping down my neck and back. I was starting to feel anxious and the worst part was that I couldn’l leave the room. Desperate, I gave a quick glance at my bosses and I decided that they did not need my serviceses at the moment, so I sneaked out of the large dancing room and looked for clean air.   
I found a small balcony with open windows and I hode myself behind the courtains, away from sight. I felt the anxiety leaving my body as I took a deep breath. I hated these parties, I really did. They were extremelly boring and the dressing code was just as horrible. I was wearing black trousers with a matching blazer and a white blouse, very innocent and convenient according to my role there. The only problema was the belt. It was killing me, and I really wanted to breathe properly, so I took it off for a quick second and I could not feel but free when my lungs and my stomach came back to their original size. Breathing was overrated at these events, pretending to have a tiny waist was more important.   
I looked at the window sight and allowed myself to relax. The sky was clear that night and the moon was almost full, the sweet scent from the garden flowers travelled through the air and small bats were flying all over the place, chasing bugs. I felt a little jealous, they didn’t have to worry about work, paying rent…   
-Rey. –a deep voice woke me up immediatly, and I almost wished he hadn’t done so. It was my partner-  
I turned arround with my best smile.  
-I am sorry I left. –I said- I was feeling dizzy and I needed air.   
-I need air too. –he nooded as he sat on the balcony fence-  
I didn’t answer and I looked back at the garden and the silence, I didn’t know why, but the fact that we were not looking at each other felt like he wasn’t really there with me. A very silly thing to say, considering how his presence filled the small place almost inmediatly. I noticed he was looking at me and I gave him a poker face, the feeling of having a man looking at you for too long was really uncofortable, especially if that man was your business partner.  
-Yo look good in black. –he said with fake innocence-  
-Thank you, you look very elegant too. –I answered, I would never admit that he looked fantastic and desirable in that black tracksuit-   
-It almost feels like you art he boss and not me. –he had a shark smile and I felt the urge to slap him- The way you dress, your manners…  
I really wanted to Yell “piss off”, but instead I gave him a a cold smile. Was I saying “go to hell”? Was I pleased with his words? Was I willing to grab him by that tie and pull him closer? Was I murdering him in my mind? Nobody knew.   
He stood up and walked towards me, I felt my heartbeat rising and I made everything in my power to hide how much he affected me, I didn’t want to give him that victory.  
-That smile doesn’t suit you here.-he mumured- It works wonders at the office, but right now… -he looked through the window- seems rather fake.  
I looked at him straighht in the eye, he wanted to see the real Rey? Perfect.  
-I am trying to be as proffessional as posible, considering what is at the stake. –I wispered with anger- I do not want to lose the treatise or the patent.  
He lifted one of his beautiful eyebrows.  
-Is money that important to you?. –he asked-  
-It is, up to certain point. –I admitted- I have to pay rent every month and I depend on my habilities. Not everyone is born with wealth.   
I saw how his jaw tensed and I knew I touched a tricky point, but one part of me felt proud. He met my eyes with anger.  
-If you think money is the answer, I’ll talk to Leia right now and I’ll promote you. –he said angrily- You’ll be the boss in charge of the whole department and your office will be next to mine. –he made a pause and lowered his voice, taking a deep breath- And I will piss you off all day long.  
-You wish we were together the whole day. –Why was I following the game? I had no idea, but I was enjoying myself- No one else stands you.  
Ben Solo came even closer, I could smell him. He smelled delicious, musky, manly and clean; and it was driving me so crazy that I could eat him completely without leaving a hair behind me. And God knew it had been a long time since I had any…  
-All right then. –he sair ironically- Tomorrow I’ll be on top of you 24-7…  
That last comment made my heart rise again, my mind couldn’t help but picturing Ben Solo’s words… with barely no clothes between us. But that wasn’t the worst of it all, no, Ben Solo had the special gift to get me on my nerves and bring out the nastiest versión of myself.  
-I bet you’ll love that. –I answered, full on poison-  
Ben Solo walked another step in my direction, few inches were left between us and my head fitted perfectly in the small gap of his chest. If I wanted to look at him in the eye I had to lay my head back.  
-I bet you just imagined that. –his voice was getting deeper-   
Asshole.  
-I bet you did…-I wispered-  
I couldn’t continue, though, he had silenced my mouth… with his. I should have fought, I should have pushed him away and ran as fast and as far as I could and reported him the following morning.   
But guess what, I didn’t.   
Dear Lord in Heavens.   
Ben Solo, my business partner, the most hansome man on planet Earth, and the most hateful, was kissing me. And it was not a soft, tender kiss, no, I wished it had been like so, so that I could have forgotten it quickly. But no, as everything about him, Ben Solo kissed with determination and knowing that what he was doing was driving you crazy. Life has a funny way of giving things back.   
He hold my head in his hands and he glued his body to mine and I grabbed his arms because I was a bout to fall. Dear Lord. Yes. He was hard, he was possessive and he touched my lips with confidence. And I was enjoying every second of it, answering with the same energy, letting him in my mouth with his tongue and welcoming him with mine. I was about to moan right there in that same instant. If Ben Solo smelled amazing, he tasted like Heaven, making me melt against his body and filling my brain with wild fantasies.   
Ben Solo was an asshole, but and asshole who knew how to kiss a woman.   
His hands drew a path down my back towards my butt… “Oh, yes, please”, I wanted his hands all over me and I wanted to touch im too. But no, his hands skipped my butt and went straight for my knees… Lifting me up and pulling me up against the wall, we were at the same height now. I wasn’t expecting that at all, so, without thinking, I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt how my body adjusted itself for him and his weigth. He didn’t stop kissing me and I didn’t let him go away, his kisses became more passionate and this new posture was focusing all the heat in my underwear. My brain had the same consistency as butter and I couldn’t think straight… Not that I wanted to, anyway. My skin was burning I felt the urgency of having him inside of me, and I could feel that he wanted too, oh yes, I was completly sure that what I felt against my belly was not his phone.  
And then it all went to Hell. We heard the sound of glasses breaking in a corridor next to us; which ment that we were not alone anymore and we had to run away.   
-This isn’t over. –he said against my mouth-  
Ben Solo put me down and we ran in opposite directions.  
Where did he go? You might ask, honestly, I don’t know. I only know that I had just enough time to hide in the closest restroom and locking myself up in the furthest toilet from the entrance, trying to catch my breath and calm down. Was I about to fuck Ben Solo? Yes, I was about to fuck Ben Solo, God forbids. I took a deep breath and lett the minutes roll. One, two, four, five, ten…  
I rested against the door with a heavy breathing, my heart was pumping against my chest with a mixture of adrenaline and fury. Adrenaline from the running and anger because of what I could have done.   
Dear Lord.   
I landed in reality as if I was falling from cloud nine and I had hit the ground. What the Hell was I thinking? I felt my hads shaking; not only I allowed Ben Solo, my boss and my business partner to kiss me, but also I was willing to keep on going. The twisted side of my brain was also angry because I could have ended all the past months of lonely nights with no other tan Ben Solo himself; which, by the way he had kised me, would have been amazing, that’s for sure, but doing that would have been the end of me. I was not rich, I was not famous, I was another mortal walking the surface of this planet trying to make a living off my studies and my skills as a legal translator. I didn’t have a huge reputation and a prestigeous surname to back me up when things got dark, I just had me, myself and I.   
And the treatise, dear God in Heavens, the treatise and te patent. I swallowed trying to calm all the anxiety down, it didn’t work. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I really fought no to let them go down my face.  
Sleeping with Ben Solo. What was that? A fucking cliché. A Goddam fucking cliché and me getting fired first hour in the morning.   
But I am talking ahead of myself, all of this hasn’t happened yet.   
Let me start again.


	2. The Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wuld like to clarify that Maz doesn't have the appearance of an alien here (duh). I pictured Maz as Lupita Nyong'o, the actress who played her voice in the films.   
Ok, thanks, enjoy, bai.

It’s Friday afternoon, a group of friends are meeting in a bar, their clothes said they had finished work not that long ago. Rose is the first one who sees me and smiles, holding a very cold beer in the air.   
-Finally, -she said- we thought you were not coming.  
I smiled back at her, left my bag on a chair as I wiped the hair off my face and looked at beer bottles inside of a bucket with ice.  
-Tell me that one of these is mine. –I begged-  
-Yes. –Maz answered, looking at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes-In fact, two of them.  
-Thanks. –I said-  
I gave it a quick shot, feeling how the cold, bubbly liquid was falling down my throat. I wispered, tired after the long week of work. The relieving feeling of a cold beer should be prescripted as therapy on Friday nights. When I looked back at my friends I notice that there was someone missing.  
-Where is Tallie?. –I asked- She should have arrived first.  
-She said she had to stay until late. –Maz moved her head- She can’t come.  
-Ow…  
-Did you read the chat?. –said Rose-  
-I didn’t have time. –I wispered-I just could read place and hour, that’s it.   
Both of them nodded and looked at each other, sharing a look that only could mean problems. For me, of course.   
-Come on!. –I smiled as a I gave the bottle another shot- Whatever it is that you are thinking, bring it on.  
They shared a quick look again.  
-Well…-smiled Maz- Someone told us you’ve just started workingfor the Skywalkers. –Maz laid her elbows on the table, smiling dangerously-  
I couldn’t help but laugthing.  
-Yeah, it was me who told you. –I answered-  
-And it is no secret that right now you are under Ben Solo’s direct commands. –Maz’s smile was growing and growing, oh no-  
I lifted an eyebrow as a whole answer.  
-Is he that hot?. –asked Rose, she was less delicate- Is your boss as hot and handsome as he looks in magazines?  
I laughed even louder, almost spilling the beer.  
-My boss is an asshole. –I replied- And Ben Solo is not my boss, he is my partner.  
Nobody liked their boss, and me neither.  
-But a really hot asshole. -remarked Rose, still smiling-  
-That doesn’t change anything. –I shoke my head-  
But I had to admit that Rose was right, Ben Solo was one of the most handsome men I hade ver seen. He was almost six feet tall, with very wide, strong shoulders and a very fit body that clearly said that he spends a lot of hours in the gym. He also had the blackest and most flattering wavy hair I had ever seen, all along with a deep voice that would work wonders with everyone… except for me. Because as normally happens with handsome men, he was a very handsome asshole. I had only spent a week with him and I already despised him. On top of that, he knew how much power he had and how much he liked to remind you of it.  
-The good thing is that my office is on another floor, far from his, so I don’t have to see him everyday. –I continued- The only thing is that he is calling every single hour. –I seethed- “Rey where is this? Rey where is that? This should have been on my desk two years ago”. He doesn’t let me breathe. –I looked at my friends, they were laughing and couldn’t help but laughing as well- Man, I’m a legal translator, not a genie in a bottle.  
-Rub me, boss, you’re about to see magic. –laughed Maz-  
I looked at her wishing that eyes could kill.  
-Not bosss, partner. –I spitted- All yours.  
-I wish… -said Rose- Boss I have a problem that only you can help me with… -she was using a voice that pretended to be sexy, but it sounded extremelly fake and only made me laugh harder-  
-Piss off. –I smiled-  
Maz and Rose kept on making jokes about me and Solo the whole night, some more innocent, some way dirtier, especially Rose’s, she loved them. We went to have dinner in our favourite restaurant, “The Resistance”, they had really good food at a very reasonable price and the drinks were fantastic too.   
-For Rey. –declared Rose lifting her drink- She’s going to be our sugar mommy. Cheers.  
We laughed, I said that I was not going to take them out shopping and I earned a smack on the back on the neck. Maz the suggested going to the club and we said “Hell yeah”, I needed air and have fun with my friends, take a shot or two, dance and a dozen attempts of taking blurry selfies that I would delete the following morning.


	3. A normal weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, I am really caught up with work and university, so I didn't have much time to write. Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it.

The next morning I woke up with a huge headache and the tongue stucked to the roof of my mouth, dry and thick. Bloody Hell and bloody tequila shots, I gave thanks to my past self for leaving a bottle of water next to the bed. I drank half of it in just one sip and I tried to get up without feeling like riding a rollercoaster. It didn’t work and I fell on the bed again, passing out.  
It was the vibration from my pone on my chest what woke me up. How did it end up there? Did I pick it up before fainting? I had no idea. I looked at the screen with just one eye, I wasn’t ready to open both eyes yet. I had several messages from two different chats: one was my friends’ and the other was from the gym. Dear Lord, the letters were flying and moving across the screen and it wasn’t funny. I closed my eyes again, why was the ceiling dancing? I wispered and I sticked out a leg from the bed and let the foot touch the bedroom floor. Much better. Okay, second try. It was mainly Maz and Rose talking on the girl chat we had, “Area 51”.  
Maz: guys do you wanna go to the park café this evening?  
Rose: bitch yes  
Maz: Rey?  
Rose: forget a bout her, she’s dead  
Maz: she’s getting old, she can’t drink like the old days  
Rose: or maybe she’s with her boss   
Maz: she wishes  
Rose: I wish I could be with that man I’m sure he’s huge if ya knw what I mean  
Maz: you’re so vulgar…  
Rose: vulgar and naughty, any problem sweetie?  
Maz: nope, all yours  
Rose: not every girl is lucky enough to be a lesbian, we have needs and we need a man   
Maz: best gift ever!  
Rose: you got lucky  
Maz: what can be done?  
Rose: fucking the boss  
Maz: HAHAHAHAHA  
Me: Maz I love the park idea  
Me: Rose, leave that idiot alone, it’s Saturday and early  
Tallie: shut up bitches I wanna sleep  
Rose: Rey it’s almost lunch time, move your bitch ass out of bed  
Rose: And Tallie you better start getting ready  
I locked the screen and I had a look at the time, dang it, Rose was right, it was very late. Damn hangover. I made mayself move out from bed, and, dragging my feet across the floor I went to the kitchen, got the coffee machine ready and I started looking for a pain killer to help me with that headache. “I’m not coming back to that place” I told myself while sipping from the huge coffee mug, that tequila was expensive rubish. I was sure that the real price was one dollar the whole bottle and actually was rat poison and not tequila.  
After the caffeine dose and the pill I started feeling better, so I started doing chores and I kept on drinking water every few minutes. After an hour I felt like there wasn’t a party in my head… using my brain as the main speaker, so I got into the shower and spent a good half hour under the water tap. In that sense I was lucky, all the side effects of alcohol on me were a huge headache, I didn’t throw up or get stomachaches. Weird but useful. The exact opposite happenned to Rose: she didn’t get any headaches but she could spend the wole morning and parto of the afternoor with the head stucked in the toilet, unable to eat or drink anything beyond few sips of water here and there.   
After the shower I had a look at the huge pile of dirty clothes in the basket next to the washing machine, I wispered, I hadn’t had any free time during that week, not even to clean a little or to fill up the washing machine and have clean clothes. The fridge, on the contrary, was completely empty, only a couple of survivors in the shape of milk and water were left. I had to go grocery shopping as well.  
I laid back against the fridge and had a quick look at the crazy week I had had. With so many changes from one office to another I barely had time to breath, my life had changed so much in such a short period of time that I couldn’t adjust to it just yet.   
So that you , dear reader, can have an idea of what exactly happenned, picture this in your beautiful mind. Imagine that you work for a very important company whose main strength is creating and deloping patents of all kinds. Now I want to to imagine that your comapany has created, all along with other companies, a revolutionary patent that is going to shake the ground of reusable energies, transport, wildlife preservation and the creation of electricity, among other things. Cool, right? Now imagine that you are part of the creating and development process of this patent.  
Well, of course, this is a very interesting candy for pretty much any big corporation that can turn it into reality. Sure it is expensive to buy, but the profit that they will make could retire all te compay’s employers. And the company that had set their eyes on us and bought it, was no other than Skywalker Industries. I will not say how much they paid because I do not want to scare the reader. The current situation was that the Skywalkers needed legal translators of, at least, ten different languages to translate this huge patent and be able to sell it to different countries and companies; and in order to do so they created a contest for every legal translator in the city or the country to join in. The thing was that I didn’t have to apply for the position, my boss did the job for me.  
Aww, my boss.  
I smiled a little, my boss, the real boss, not Solo, was hard as a rock, demanding and sometimes could be a little bit of a prick. He was ready to give it all when it came to work and making sure that verything was perfect; and by “everything” I also mean his employers’ time, energy and sometimes I was sure he sold their souls as well. I remember many days doing extra hours until late, as well as the endless nights of the whole department drinking coffe like if it was tequila shots when it was due date. Thinking of tequila made my head hurt, so I quickly erased that image from my brain.   
But let’s go back to what is really important: the patent. I remember the day we finished it, the whole building threw a huge party all across the floors. There was music playing everywhere, people dancing on the corridors, ties as hair bands and jackets in the air. I smiled thinking about the huge conga they made on the staris to change floors and how the girls danced (and twerked) on the tables, the whole company went on party that day. Seems fake, but it was true, for those of you who want proof you can check the media for the official, clean version of whant happened; and if you really want to know what happened, check Instagram. “Prom Night”, we called that day.  
And there were good reasons for such celebration: we had spent almost eight years of investigation, trial and error, especially errors; creating and destroying, trying again, legal paper work, dead ends and starting over several times.  
Few days after Prom Night my boss called me to his office.   
-Close the door, Rey, please. –he said-  
I got a bit scared, I couldn’t help it, but I made a quick flashback about pretty much everything that I could have possibly done wrong as I sat down on one of the chairs on front of his desk. If there ws something realted to anything that I could have done at the party…  
-Don’t be scared, -he smiled- I’m not gonna tell you off.  
I let go of the air I didn’t know I was holding.  
-I’ve called you because I want to discuss some aspects about the patent with you. –he continued, I blinked with curiosity but said nothing- As you know, we’ve made a deal with the Skywalkers. –he was talking very slowly, I knew he was making up his mind, I nodded- Now that they’ve bought our “child”… -he made a pause, that was how he liked to call the patent, he looked at me straight to my face and I suddenly felt nervous- They need legal translators, Rey. –he declared and I held my breath again, gripping my own fingers- They have opened a contest to work under the direct instructions of the International Relations’s head director Ben Solo, it starts this afternoon. –he smiled and I felt my heartbeat rising as if I was on a marathon- Almost one hundred and fifty vacancies. –he stoped and let the words sink into my brain, a brain that was close to collapse- I had a meeting with Mr Solo this morning and he said that, as a proof of good will, he will accept fifty of our legal translators from different languages that are willing to work for Skywalker Industries as long as the translation time lasts, since we are the most acquainted with the child. –he smiled and I felt close to fainting, dear Lord, working for the Skywalkers was the chance of a lifetime- I said that I would give him the list with those fifty translators… but I really recommended you. –my heart stoped completely- I have sent him a recommendation letter for your application and the long history you have with us, with all the projects you’ve worked on, as well as the patent. –his smiled grew and I felt dying-He just called… to say yes. From next week onwards you’ll work for the Skywalkers.  
Wait, WHAT?. The whole world stopped, my heart and my brain were no longer in my body, they were somewhere else on vacation, not interested in the present at all.   
-They will put you in charge of the whole English, Spanish and Frech sections, both their translators and ours. –my boss was smiling with pride and I was frozen-  
I didn’t see that coming. At all. I was processing as fast as I could with my brainless skull all the information that my boss was giving me. I looked at him, frozen hands, mouth slightly open, widely open eyes and pale-grown face. I blinked several times and I swallowed another several times more. I didn’t know what to say. There, sitting on my boss’s posh, high-style designed office I felt as if the floor had opened up and I was floating in the air, unaware of the oblivion beneath my feet. My boss looked at me, searching for a reaction that never appeared.  
-Aren’t you happy?. –he asked, frowning- I thought you’d love to work for the Skywalkers…  
-I would hug you right now if it didn’t mean your wife’s rage. –I murmured without thinking, still looking at nowhere-  
He looked at me astonished and I remained in silence, I was almost in shock and the filter between my brain and my mouth was completely gone. I blinked and took a deep breath. In an instant all the information landed on me like cold rain. My heart came back from the dead, pumping with adrenaline and excitement, my brain switched itself on and I looked at my boss with nothing but happiness on my face. I gave him a big smile and I got up jumping and refueled energies.  
-Thank you, thank you thank you… -I said, feeling tears coming to my eyes-  
-You deserve it, Rey. –he declared- You are gonna do amazing there.  
If adrenaline was electricity, I could have lighted up the whole city.

My phone started ringing with Iggy Azalea’s “Switch”, bringing me back to reality. It was Rose.  
-Hey. –I said with a thick voice-  
-That tequila was pure shit. –her voice sunded even worse than mine-  
-Agree.  
-Man, I don’t wanna eat alone… -she said, she seemed really tired-  
-Wow, you want to eat?. –my voice was filled with surprise- Then the tequila wasn’t that bad. I’ve seen you much worse.   
-Thanks Captain Obvious. –she barked- Thing is, Finn is coming back tomorrow and I’ve been eating alone the whole week. I’ve tried to talk to the cat and I’ve sworn him that if he speaks I’ll keep the secret forever. But he doesn’t even say “meow”.   
I had to laugh, Rose was that type of friend, it doesn’t matter how bad things were, she always had a joke to cheer you up.   
-Tell BB to leave that sweet talk for the furry ladies, -I said- come over, I’ll make you lunch.  
-I’ll be there in twenty. –she replied happily-  
-Ok.  
She hunged up. I looked at the screen as it turned black again. Rose and Finn had been together for quite a long time now, almost five years and they were as in love as when they started dating. Finn was a soldier, a pilot, and he was given a lot of destinations far from home. He was forced to stay away from Rose for months and both hated it, so Finn was filling in applications to work at the training fields intead of actually flying so that he could be more with Rose.   
Despite the distance, they were really happy and they loved each other to the moon and back, we loved Finn and when we first met him we knew he was the type of man that Rose needed. I sighted, Rose had a very long dating history with a lot of highs and lows, some good, some bad, and some… well, hard to describe. One day I’ll tell you that story.  
All of my friends were dating, I was the only one that was still single; not that I had many friends either. Rose was dating Finn, and Maz and Tallie were not only best friends since we all met in highschool, but they also were the cutest couple I had ever seen. For them, falling in love was the most natural thing to happen, and when they told Rose and I that they were dating, we jumped and cried and screamed like crazy.   
But coming back to Rose. If Rose was saying that she was feeling lonely, it could only mean that Finn’s destination was coming to its end. I sighted and I started gathering what I could find in my cupboards and in the freezer. I found rice, some frozen vegetables and enough ingredients to make curry sauce. Rose was vegetarian and her favourite food was veggies with curry, so I decided to cook it for her.  
You can deal with loneliness if you have something warm between your hands, even if it is just food.


	4. All good things come to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took me this long to upload such a short chapter, but please undertand that I work and I'm doing a master's degree at the same time and it's really hard to find time to write.  
Anyways, enjoy it, I'll keep on writing as much as I can.

I don’t know who invented Mondays, but he deserves the deepest circles of Hell. Mondays are the result of all human resignation and despair, especially mine when I finally turned off the alarm clock, after postponing it four times. Against my will, I dragged myself out of bed and I sat on the edge of the mattress for a couple of minutes, it was so early that I still could see some stars from out the window. I yawned like a lion in the Serengueti and threw on the housecoat and started walking to the kitchen, switching on the coffee machine. We were in early March and some nights were still really cold and even chilly. As the coffee machine started working, I put out some tuppers off the frigde with the luch and the afternoon snack, Mondays and Wednesdays were the longests days at work for me, I had to stay until late in the afternoon.   
Once I had packed, I grabbed the coffee mug between my hands, trying to warm myself up with little sips and the warmth from the mug itself. I laid against the kitchen sink and I looked out the window to the heart of the city and my new workplace: The Skywalker Tower. I was still a little overwhelmed with the moving process. Please, do not get me wrong, I loved my job, and having the opportunity to work with the Skywalkers was amazing. I loved how demanding my job was and how much work and effort I had to put into it, the long hours and sometimes even the frustration and the need of throwing everything off the window and scream. Those things made my job as interesting as challenging, everyday was different and I got to work with new documents every week; which kept monotony and boredom away from both my desk and my mind. The only thing was that I still had to get used to my new office, the feeling of going somewhere else was weird and the work environment was completely different from where I used to work.   
And also, another thing I still could not adapt myself to was Ben Solo. He was such a cold, straight to the point man, he seemed upset with everyone all the time. His voice was so sharp, deep and lacking of feelings, so when he talked to me and everyone in the department he sounded more like an android than a human… He was a classic boss: he liked things well done, quickly and inside of due dates. I won’t say that he scared me, because he didn’t, but I won’t deny that I felt a little intimidated sometimes.   
Intimidated and angry, I couldn’t undertand why was calling me all day, asking for the drafts, the first version of certain chapters and the complete versions of others when we were still inside the due time. Also I couldn’t understand why he was so mean to me, he acted like if I had stolen his car or something. And that not-knowing why was driving my stressed brain completely crazy, I liked to know the reason why things were the way they were, I liked to know why people talked to me in certain ways, I liked to know their reasons, that gave me the control of the situation, but with Ben Solo there was no logic behind this behavior other than the passion of watching me suffer. And I hated that, as you can imagine. I would love to know why he was like that with me, and I was going to find out, the Lord knew, but again, I am talking ahead of myself.  
I finished breakfast bashing away those dark thoughts and I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth, my hair and get ready. “You could use the sleep on your eyes as concrete” Rose loved saying when she slept at my place, and honestly, they weren’t a good look, so I made sure that my skin was clean and fresh. I went back to my bedroom and opened the wardrobe, looking for the clothes I was going to wear.  
I pulled out a pair of black, high waisted jeans, a white shirt and a red blazer. There were strict dress codes in the company, especially for those who worked with the public; but for us, the legal translators, they were not as hard, but still. We had to keep it classy and elegant, we couldn’t wear those stripped jeans that were on fashion and in 85 percent of the clothes in town, but normal, plain jeans were allowed for us. Which was perfect for my all-in-one work clothes. The clothes that I used when I went out where completel different, if my bosses saw me on those, they would fire me, I’m sure.   
I made a quick pony tail and I opened up the “Work” make up bag. Yes, I had one bag for work make up and another one for the weekends that were completely different from one another; just like my clothes. For work I liked a very simple, plain “no-make-up-make-up-look”, just to make me look more awake y healthy. When I went out with the girls I preferred a hevier look with glitter, false lashes and very vampy limps.   
Do not be like and mix pleasure with business, it will end up badly, let me tell you.   
Once I looked like a decent human being and not a zombie fron The Walking Dead I took the watch and a tiny silver necklace as jewelery, my bag, my coat and the keys and I left the apartment. I still had to get used to the road to get to the Skywalker Tower and the sequence of lifts and stairs I had to take inside the building, so I left my house a little earlier than the usual. I opened the car and I sat down typing the name of the Skywalker Tower on the sat-nav, I entered the main road and I drove all the way to the highway that left my right beside the building.  
-Let’s go. –I told myself-

It wasn’t 8 o’clock in the morning yet and the Skywalker Tower was already filled with people moving from one place to another. With employers walking from the basements up to the very last floor, I felt as if I had walked into a small city only filled with the Skywalkers citizens, a real scale ant’s nest. I took one of the lifts from the parking lot to the main entrance and I walked towards the employers’ reception.  
-Good morning. –I said-  
-Good morning miss. – the receptionist smiled back- Could you tell me you name and ID, please?.  
-Rey. –I answered with a polite smile and handing my ID card- Legal Translation Department.  
-One moment please. –the boy sat up and opened up my locker with all the papers from last week and my working card- Here you are.  
-Thank you. –I said as I took all the materials-  
-Miss Rey, you have a note here. –he told me point at a post it on one of the folders-  
Great.  
-Ok, thank you very much, have a nice day. –I smiled again-  
-You too.  
I turned around and I had a quick look at the main hall, I had been working there for a week already and I still could not get over the feeling of being inside of the Skywalker Tower. Whoever thought that the Skywalker company was just the huge tower with more than 80 floors and three hundred thousand squared meters made of glass and steel, visible from any part of the city, would be mistaken. The owened the whole industrial area, filled with several divisions and buildings spread throughout the city and in many others.   
My destination was in the heart of the company, sort of saying. My office was in the last third of the Tower, the first two thirds were destined to all the business divisions: meetings, legal deparments, transactions, human resources, international trade, notary, taxation, economics, etc. All the paperwork and money making from the company and those external companies who worked for the Skywalker were done there.  
The last third of the Tower was destined for those of us who were not so good with the public and preferred, and needed, silence in order to work. Also, the office of the heads of the company were right on top of us: managers, bosses, and the whole board of directors worked from there. The near buildings were the laboratories and departments of both: developing, creating and buying patents all over the cities and turning them into reality.   
I took a deep breath as I looked up to the skylight of the first third, I could see people really well dressed walking all around the place with the noise of ringing phones as the main background music and fuel to the company; all combined with the perfect balance of natural and artificial light. I walked across the South area of the main hall towards the set of lifts that sent you straight to the last floors. Whoever designed the Skywalker Tower was really smart and designed the lifts in sets depending on what area of the Tower you wanted to go to. Not all the lifts stopped at every floor and not all of them took you to every part of the building, so really needed to know where you where going and how to get there. As a result, the human traffic that was inside the Tower was much more agile and faster that if we had to depend on just one set of lifts.   
When I pressed the botton of my floor I looked at the quick note that was stucked on the main folder. The control over the employers and the papers we worked with was massive, we couldn’t take any papers home unless we had a signed paper from the head of our department and our boss and it was valid only for a short period of time; so if we haf to take work home we had to keep on asking for the authorization again and again. In my case I still didn’t need such permission, but I assumed that at some point I should ask for it. I looked at the note with the elegant hadwriting as if it was a death sentence.   
“At 11:30 in my office”.  
There was no signature. It wasn’t necessary.


	5. Another Day at the Office

All the noise from the Tower was silenced the moment I closed the door. I had to admit that my office was really cute and cosy, with a caramel carpet and mahogany furniture. Everything was very new, the computer, the wifi printer, de chairs… you could really smell the money they had. I left my coat and my bag in the little wardrobe and I turned on the heating and pulled up the blinds to let the sunlight fill the room. I had a little table right next to my desk with different types of tea, coffee as well as a coffe machine and a kettle with some spoons and cups.   
I sat down on my chair and I organized the papers from the folders depending on the level of progress: the most advanced ones at the very end to make sure I started fresh with the ones that needed the most time and attention. That week I had to revise the first draft for the first chapter of legal aspects of the Patent and give the green light for the second draft, also I had to write the final version of one of the terminology sections in French. More than two hundred pages. With a sigh, I started my Working Routine: I put on the headphones, opened my Spotify playlist that I had created for these long hours, I put on my glasses and got rid of the ponytail to turn it into a bun.   
The good thing about this job was that the deadlines were clear and defined month by month, so everyone knew what to do and in what week. I had a full week to go over all the documents I needed without interruptions and knowing that, if no new instructions came from the headcuarters, I could give the greenlight on Friday to most of the drafts I had on my desk that morning.  
Time flies when you are really focused on something, thanks to the years of experience I learned that I should set an alarm for the break. More than once I had arrived late to meetings and skipped lunch thanks to being so caught up in the job that I didn’t notice the time. It got me by surprise when the alarm clock from my phone started ringing at eleven o’clock, I sat up straight stretching the arms and the back and I had a quick look at what I had covered those three hours. There were still some details that I had to go over again after the break and the I would send the drafts to the rest of the team… Oh, wait. Nope, I couldn’t do that, I had an appointment with my new partner. With a new sigh, I opened the company webmail and I sent what I had done to the rest of the translators; I didn’t know how long the meeting was going to be, but one delay from me meant the delay of the whole team. And that was not going to happen, not under my watch.   
I took off the glasses, pinched the bridge of my nose, got rid of the bun and I took my, phone, my snack and my keys. I left my office to go to the floor’s dining room with the rest of the workers. I was early and the dining room was almost empty, only a group of workers were chatting as they drank coffee. The dinind room was in the centre of the floor, there were tables and chairs for everyone, a little kitchen with a daily menu and a lot of coffee and vending machines. I sat on a table next to the window and I had a look at all the messages I had from “Area 51”.  
Rose: I fucking hate Mondays  
Maz: what happened?  
Rose: a practise student has destroyed the whole electric system of the new prototype we’re making  
“That’s shitty”, I thought as I chew the quick salad I had prepared at home.   
Tallie: Oh dear…  
Maz: I’m sorry baby…  
Rose: but that’s not the end, no, that ignorant swine is so brute that he blew up the whole thing and made a huge fire  
Rose: we had to evacuate  
There I choked.  
Maz: WHAT?  
Tallie: WHAT?  
Me: ARE YOU OK?  
Rose: yeah, nothing happened to anyone, thank God I had a fire extinguisher close to me   
Maz: Oh God thank you, I’m so glad to know that you all are ok…  
Tallie: And poor boy, he should be terrified after this  
Rose: that boy has failed his dregree until the end of time  
Tallie: and what are you going to do now?  
Rose: I got the day off, I can’t work until the lab is cleaned and out of risk  
Tallie: well, it’s not that bad  
Rose: you’re right, it’s not bad, it’s terrible  
Rose: that spoilt motherfucker has destroyed months of investigation in seconds and now I have to start fresh  
Maz: at least you know what you have to do and you can rebuild it all again pretty fast  
Tallie: you can always go and have a quick look at Sephora, see what you can get ¡, it always cheers up the spirits  
Rose: it’s not a bad idea…  
Me: I can cheer you up right now Rose  
Rose: I’m all ears  
Me: I have a meeting with Solo  
Me: alone  
Me: in his office  
Tallie: Uuuuuhh  
Maz: uuuuuuh  
Rose: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA if you go back home smiling we’ll know you’ve fucked him  
I couldn’t help but laughing, Rose never stopped surprising me with her personality and her dirty mind. I finished luch alone, scrolling through Instagram and watching a short video on YouTube. I didn’t feel unconfortable being alone, I was used to loneliness, my job required solitude and, unfortunately, I was too shy to start a conversation with people I didn’t know, even if they were co-workers. I made sure the sound was muted and blocked the screen, I picked up my stuff and went back to the office, and then to Solo’s. It wasn’t late yet, but I preferred to wait outside his office rather to make him wait for me, even if it was just a couple of minutes.  
A man stood up from a near table and went straight to me, Rose would have called him Target #2. He was tall and had short, black and slightly wavy hair, shorter on the sides with some curls falling on his forehead. He moved with the confidence of a man who knows how handsome he is and that you could really tell that the gym was the place where he spent most of the evenings; but without being too obvious. He smiled at me as if I was the photographer from a magazine and not just… me. I even thought that he was directing such charm at someone behind me, men like him didn’t stop by people like me, they didn’t know that I existed.  
-Hey, you must be Rey. –he smiled at me offering one hand- I’m Poe Dameron.  
I was mistaken.   
-Nice to meet you, Poe. –I shook his hand and I tried to smile back, trying not to sound stupid, I would like to say I made it-  
-I work in the Translation Department too. –he explained without losing his charm, man, he was handsome- Congratulations on that patent, it’s goint to be a bomb.   
I put a piece of hair on the back of my ear, blushed with shyness.  
-Thank you. –I said- It’s been several years of working. But I only came midway.  
-Well, I’ve heared that you were crucial with the languages you could promote it. –his simle grew bigger and I thought I was going to faint right there-  
-It’s my thing. –I murmered-  
-I’m from the French and Spanish sections. –he added- I’m basically the one who sends you every paper for you to check.  
-Oh. –I was genuinely surprised-  
-I’m your right hand in the Department when you need anything. –his smile and his eyes seemed honest and I calmed down a little- I saw you sitting there and I thought it was a good moment to introduce myself.  
Rey, be sociable.  
-Yeah, it’s perfect. –I nodded with a smile- I don’t know anyone here yet and it’s great that I can put a face on you now.  
-My office is 133. –he explained- At the end of the second corridor on the left of the lifts.  
-Perfect. –I said with a bigger smile- Now I know where to go to handle the drafts or to see the documents again.  
-I’m sitting here with other folks from the section. –he pointed at the table he was at and the people waved at me, smiling, I waved and smiled as well- Would you like to sit with us?.  
-Oh I’d love to, seriously. –I said- But I have a meeting with Mr. Solo in five minutes and I can’t be late. Maybe tomorrow.  
-Good luck with him. –man, Poe didn’t lose the smile at any point- He can be a little intimidating, but once you get used to that, he’s even nice.  
-Ok, thank you. –I nodded again and I started walking ut of the dining room- Goodbye Poe, nice to meet you.  
Ok, now I was nervous. I almost ran to my office and then to the lifts that sent me straight to Solo’s floor.   
God, give me the strength I needed.


	6. “Unexpected” doesn’t mean bad

“Calm down” I told myself as the lift went up, “You’ve been here only for a week, you haven’t got the chance to do anything wrong”. I felt as if the four walls were growing smaller upon me and I was starting to feel really anxious. My heart was pumping against my ribs, my hands were cold and my knees were shaking. On top of that, my brain was developing a fantastic trilogy of how I was a complete disaster and how I was going to get fired from the most important company in the whole country.  
-Stop. –I murmured with anger-  
I turned around to one of the mirrored walls, I took a deep breath and I tossed my hair, re-arranged my shirt and the blazer, making sure that the cleavage was just in the right place, not to high, not too low, that the blazer had no wrinkles; and also adjusted my jeans. I looked at myself in the eyes and practiced a professional smile. You’re going to be fine.  
A little clicky sound told me that I had arrived to my destination and the doors opened with a mechanic sound as I hold my breath. I had a quick look outside the lift as if it was forbidden territory, making sure that there were no bombs about to explode on my face, God, I was terrified for no reason at all.   
The whole floor was painted and decorated with soft grays to soften the great amount of light that came through the windows, the only pops of colours were the soft brown from the doors and the red carpet that covered the entire floor. There was complete silence, not a single sound was heared, not even my own footsteps as I walked out of the lift. I looked around one more time and I walked towards the great desk that was in the middle of the corridor. There was a girl typing in her computer and she did not see me coming, so I had time to actually pay attention to her. Man, she was extremely beautiful, she had a long, light blonde and straight hair that was perfectly styled in a tight ponytail at the top of her head, leaving the long hair fall down her shoulders and back, giving her an angelic and extremely professional look. She had a very feminine face, with blue eyes that could steal your breath away, she had perfect rosy cheeks and full lips that I was sure had driven more than one man completely crazy.   
Next to her I was a joke.   
-Good morning. –I said quietly, since when did I have such an irritating voice?-  
She looked up and smiled at me with a polite smile.  
-Good morning miss, how can I help you?. –her voiced sounded perfect and professional, just like me-  
-I have a meeting with Mr. Solo at half past eleven. –I answered as I handed her the post it that was stuck to my folder this morning-  
She extended one of her beautiful hands with perfect acylic, French tip style nails which must had cost just as much as my entire outfit. She had a quick look at the improvised note and looked back at me without losing her smile.  
-Yeah, it’s his handwriting. –she nooded, wow, she even knew his handwriting- Could you please tell me your name, miss?. –she asked as she reched the telephone-  
-I’m Rey. –I answered, trying to sound as natural as possible, I’d like to say I made it- Legal Translation Deparment.  
-It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rey. –she extended her princess like hand and I shook it, she smiled a little more- My name is Claire, I’m this floor’s receptcionist, the one who organizes all the meetings and Mr Solo’s secretary.  
Wow, that was mouth filling and seemed like a lot of work.  
-The pleasure is mine, Claire. –I smilled back, she looked really friendly-  
-You must be from the new team. –she continued and I nooded with shyness- I’ll call him straight away and I’ll let you in. One second, please.   
Claire pressed the quick call button and waited a couple of tones. I crossed my arms and I waited paitently.  
-Good morning Mr Solo. –Claire said with her professional, perfect voice- Miss Rey is here and waiting to come into your office. Shall I let her in?. –she then looked at me and pointed at the big door at the end of the corridor with her free hand and told me with gestures to go there- She will be right there, goodbye Sir.  
Claire hang up and gave me a quick smile.  
-He is wating. –she said- Knock on the door and go in. –her blue eyes were honest and clear- Good luck.  
-Thank you Claire. –I answered smiling-  
I sarted walking pretty fast to where Claire had told me, when I reached the end of the corridor I took a last deep breathed and knocked on the large wooden door.   
-Come in. –said a deep voice that at that point was more than familiar to me.  
My heart started pumping faster with nervousness, anxiety and shyness as I partially opened the door. Even though I knew where his office was, I had never been there before, not even when I signed the contract a couple of weeks ago or when I was explained what I had to do when I moved to the Skywalker Tower. He always called me when he needed something, we had never met in person more than a few times, in fact, the only time I had spoken to him in person longer than a couple of minutes was when were introduced to each other.   
I came in looking as calmed as I could possibly be and I could not but had a look at my partner’ office. I had to admit that, for being one of the most important people on the country, his style was pretty simple, but still elegant. There were no pictures hanging on the walls, nothing that could really tell me “wow, this is really Ben Solo’s office” from any other office out there. It was really big though, the entrance and the left walls were the same soft gray as the ones from the corridors, but the bottom one, right behind his desk, was matte black, the fourth wall was made of glass, just like my office, and the rest of offices in this building, I assumed.   
Ben Solo was standing next to the window, looking at some point lost in the horizon, dressed in a perfect black tracksuit with a red tie, his dense black waves fell perfectly on the sides of his face without actually stepping on his way, making him look as if his hair fell naturally like that without any additional help. He did not seem to hear me, but his presence was massive and filled the entire room, making him look even bigger.  
-Good morning, Mr Solo. –I said breaking the dense silence that was floting in the air-   
Ben Solo turned around to look at me straight in the eyes, I felt chills down my spine, the way he looked at people made you feel as if his mere sight could burn you.  
-Hello Rey. –he answered with a deep voice that echoed in my head-   
Ben Solo did not say anything else, he didn’t move from were he was, he didn’t sit down on his desk, nothing, he just stood there. I felt the anxiety growing bigger with the silence that was in the office and I wanted to sream. I really hated him, he was so rude and short in words that I had to figure out what he really wanted because he would never told me; just like right now, what was I supposed to do? Sit down on one of his chairs? Stay there until he said otherwise?.   
I didn’t have to think for too long, Solo stopped looking at me to turn his eyes back to the door just when it opened again. It was Claire, making way to a fifty something year old woman with long, grey hair styled in an intricated bun with small braids, a blue sky blouse and long wide white trousers and white heels.  
The whole world stopped.  
Ben Solo disappeared and I forgot how to breathe. Oh my God, oh my God. It could not be real.  
No.  
Definetly I was dreaming.  
It could not be true. But there she was. The woman I had right in front of me was no other than Leia Organa Skywalker. The founder and CEO of Skywalker Industries. She was a living legend in the business world, an example of self-made boss and my hero, of course. I had attended to all the conferences and seminars she held during my college years, me and Tallie would go hand in hand like the groupies we were, and still until today. I loved listening to her when she talked about how to be your own boss in the daily things we do and how we can change everything if had the perseverance to make sure our dreams came true.   
I knew I was going to work for her when I moved here, it was one of the main reasons that pushed me to sign the contract; but I had to be honest, not even in my wildest fantasies I had thought that I would actually meet her in person.   
My brain started working at full speed and I felt getting dizzy, oh my God, I was in front of Leia Skywalker. I wanted to scream and cry, but I held myself, it wasn’t the time or the moment. So I opted to just stary there, holding my breathe with wide open eyes and completely frozen in the middle of Ben Solo’s office.  
Leia moved around the office as it was yours (we could say it was, she owned the company), all elegance and confidence. She looked at Claire with a sweet smile.  
-Claire, please, could you bring us come coffee?. –Leia asked with tenderness-  
-Of course, director. –she said with joy-  
She left quickly with a smile, there I could really see how much Leia was admired by most of the people who worked in Skywalker Industries; she was a symbol, someone to look up to. Well, that day I also discovered someone who did not think like that. And he was just behind me.   
I swallowed with difficulties, I could not believe that I was in the same room as Leia Skywalker herself. I felt goosebumps on my stomach, my fangirl heart was about to explode with mixed feelings. If she was there it meant that the subject was important.  
Important.  
Oh my God.  
All my joy and admiration were poked like a ballon in a birthday party, instead, anxiety started running through my veins like fire. My heart rate was beating records that morning. Leia being in the same room with me and Ben Solo was no coincidence, there was something really serious going on. A cold sweat started dripping down my back and my hands were ice cold. Leia turned around to look at me and smiled with kindness and confidence, I tried to smile back, I cannot say it turned out fine.  
-Nice to meet you, Rey. –she said offering the hand-  
She even knew my name, I wanted to scream even louder.  
-The pleasure is mine, director. –I was smart enough to use the same term as Claire, I also wished she didn’t notice how cold and sweaty my hand was-  
-I hope you found the office and the section of your liking. –she continued-  
-Yes, everything is perfect, thank you very much. –since when my voice was so stupid?-  
Leia smiled again and I almost fainted, then she turned her eyes to Solo and smiled with love.  
-Ben. –she said going to him-  
-Mother. –he answered with a plain, cold voice and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek-  
Dear God, they were mother and son, I had forgotten about that. My fear started pumping even faster, like a hamster on a wheel. I did not realise of what was going on in that first meeting, but later on, when I analised everthing that was going to happen in the next few minutes, I was going to find out that the kiss Ben Solo had given to Leia was empty of love or affection. It was just ceremonial.   
I was completely trapped, but I didn’t know yet.  
-Shall we start?. –Leia suggested, I said suggested, but considering her position, it was more a command-  
The three of us walked towards Solo’s chair, he sat on the other side of the table, assuming the authority position in the office, Leia and I sat on the guests’ chairs. I am proud to say that I was smart enough (again) to let them sit down first. I opted for not to cross my legs, instead I sat straight with my feet together and my hands on my lap. It was my safe posture, when I was really nervous one of my feet would start shaking and it was really annoying, so I made the huge effort of not moving an inch and let them lead the talk.  
-Go on, I have very little time and a lot of work. –murmered Solo giving Leia the leadership-  
As if you were the only one working here, I thought.  
-All right. –Leia sighted, she smoothed her trousers and looked at me straight on the eyes- We really have to talk to you, Rey. –don’t faint, don’t faint, don’t faint- We are aware that you have been here for a very little time, not even two weeks. –I nodded slowly- And we know that this could be a little intimidating. –I knitted my brows with confusion, but I thought were they were trying to get to-  
-Oh, if I have to take work home or do extra hours it is not a problem. –I said- I am used to doing it.  
I looked at Solo searching for confirmation, but his face was just as cold and lifeless as before and he said nothing. Leia did not answer either and I started feeling really scared. Her smile was gone and I felt a heavy silence laying on my shoulders.   
-H-have I done something wrong?. –I asked with trembling voice- If that’ the case I apologize right now for every inconvenience I might have caused…  
-No, no, no, Rey, you’ve done nothing wrong. –Leia interrupted me- It might have been us the ones making a mistake.  
Oh my God.  
-Are you going to fire me?. –I was on the verge of crying, but I tried my best to swallow the tears-  
Solo lifted one eyebrow and Leia kept on saying nothing. I was about to burst into tears, but I got safed by Claire opening the door with the coffee and some snacks. She left the tray on Solo’s desk, and if she saw the anxiety attack I was having, she was kind enough to look away. I took advantage of those time off seconds and I grabbed my mug and I gave it a little sip, trying to put myself together.  
-Thank you so much, Claire. –said Leia-  
Claire nodded and left without making noise, not even the click from the door.   
Both, mother and son took their mugs as well and focused their attention on me again.  
-Firing you is the last of our intentions, Rey. – explained Leia- What’s more, we are offering you a new job.   
All my anxiety and tears disappeared and turned into something else. I knitted my brows again, but this time with confusion and anger for all this secretism.   
-We need you as an interpreter. –said Solo for the first time, I turned my head to look at him-  
-What? –I asked in attonishment- Why?.  
\- We are in a line of meetings with other companies since we bught your patent. –Solo explained- Meetings to which I have to bring an interpreter with me. –his eyes were stucked on mine- Interpreter that I don’t have. All of them from our department are busy. –I felt it was very difficult for him to admit such thing-   
Then I understood what was going on. Well. Halfway.  
-The department boss in on a business trip this semester. –Solo’s voice was getting more and more upset- Five interprters are off duty due to medical reasons and the reto fo them are with clients.   
I nooded slowly and I grabbed a mug. Those seconds were crucial to get myself toguether and to think fast.   
-We have been considering different options. –Leia intervined- And we have come to the conclusion that our best chance is you.  
\- Me?. –I asked again. Damn it Rey, think, think- Why?.   
-We thought about hiring an interpreting agency for Ben’s meetings. –she explained, I nooded again, that would be the most common thing to do- We had very good references rom our clients and from our own department from previous experiences. –Leia sighted- But none of the agencies we talked to really convinced us, and the cons were more than the pros, so we haven’t hired any.   
That didn’t explain anything at all. Solo talked again.  
-When I talked to Lando, he told me that you are quialified not only as a legal translator, but also as an interpreter. And he said that you are quite good.  
Oh my God. I swallowed with difficulties. “I’m killing Lando” I told to myself, I didn’t care about his wife and his family, that bastard was already dead. I felt the adrenaline running through my veins, I gave a sip to the mug trying to calm down.   
-I am qualified. –I said as calmly as possible-  
Leia gave me a smile.  
-I know this is all ofa sudden and that we didn’t give you time to think about it. –Leia put the mug down- We know that you have a huge task in your hands at this moment… And that is why we will understand if you refuse.  
I saw a muscle itching on Ben Solo’s jaw and how his eyes became a thin line. I tried to keep calm and think about how I got to that situation, even though my brain was running ahead of my reasoning and becoming an axiety ball.   
But something cliked.   
In that moment I understood it all.   
It was a trap.   
It was no cincidence that the founder and CEO of the Skywalker Industries was in the same room as Ben Solo and me, it was no presentation for the new translators to join the company, it was not a protocol or welcoming thing. It was a trap in which I could only give one possible answer.   
I felt the anxiety transforming into rage and I wanted to scream, but I forced myself to remain even more calmed down. I looked at both of them and gave them a polite smile.  
-I wont’s say “no”. –I started, Leia smiled with hope and I sweared that I saw Solo breathing with release- But before I say yes I need to know the exact details of the job you are offering me. Also, I need to call my boss to tell him the situation, as well as his consent.   
-Of curse. –Leia said- But it would be better if Ben tells you the details.  
-It is just a term. –Solo said- From now until the end of May. –I nodded- Of course it wuld not be every day, just a cuple of times a week.  
He stopped explaining. I bit my tongue not to tell him “really?, that’s all? Really important information here, fantastic terms sir. Wow”.   
-I need more than what you have told me, Mr. Solo. –I insisted- I am currently in charge of a whole translation department regarding the White Light Patent. –I swallowed and held the coffemug tight between my hands, be brave Rey, be brave- I am sent almost two hundred pages every week. Pages that I have to revise very carefully to find the tiniest mistakes. That takes a lot of time, sir, that task can’t be done in the backseat on the way to a meeting o during a break. I need to know exatcly how long the meetings are going to be and when, so that I can schedule everything and not to delay anyone. My delay means the delay of the whole section. If I am going to be a full time translator and a part time interpreter, I need to know everything.   
Leia gave me an understanding look, but Ben Solo didn’t look very convinced, he seemed like the type of person who just wants to give the minimum explaining and let the other person guess the rest of the story. But he decided to make an exception.  
-The meetings are, mostly, in the afternoon. –he said- Sometimes in the mornings, but those are announced with time…  
-That we will move into the evening so that you can work on the patent. –Leia intervined- We will adapt to your schedule so that you can work properly.  
Okey, that was a start.  
-And –Solo spoke again with some irritation in his voice on the sudden interruption- you will have another contract with all the details, timetables, clauses, the interpreting hours, the obligatory breaks and your salary.   
I nodded looking at him, that they wanted everything written down and clear was a good thing, I didn’t like undercovered business. But still…  
-I need to call my boss. –I announced- If you please excuse me…  
I stood up and they stood up as well, I pulled out my phone and turned it on.  
-If you need to leave the room, please, fell free to do so. –Leia smiled-  
-Thank you. –I said-  
I left Ben Solo’s office with a soft click, I walked down the corridor and I said hi to Claire on my way to the bathrooms. I had to call Lando. He better be ready.


	7. The Eye of the Tiger

Okey, let me explain myself. I’m sure that most of you have just though “Rey, you’ve overeacted a little bit with Leia and Solo”, and, under other circumstances, I would totally agree with you, but please, understand me. What at first seemed like a normal meeting ended up being an undercovered trap with me in the middle and designed exclusively for me. Yes, I get it, “if you started working for Leia, you had to meet her at some point”, true, but think that, only in the Tower, there were more than six hundred people working, with other several hundreds in the surrounding labs and business offices in the city centre; you have to agree with me that the chances of me meeting her were very little. And also, big fish like Leia never get to talk to the peasants like me, they are normally too busy in their exclusive offices meeting with other big fish, not with other workers.  
But that wasn’t the worst part. Oh, no. The worst part was that I already knew the answer that I had to give them. There was no need of me calling Lando, I was just prolonging the agony. If he had talked so thoroughly about me to Ben Solo, my luck was sealed, as well as my role in the company. I wish I could refuse, but let’s be honest, you just coulnd’t say “no, thank you” to such powerful people such as Leia, not at least if I wanted to keep my job.  
I bit my lower lip with rage and walked faster towards the toilet, I definetly didn’t see this coming in any way, shape or form. I slamed the lady’s restroom’s door and went straight up to the last toilet, thank God I was alone, they would have thought that I was crazy. Everything clean and shiny like a silver plate, I took a deep breath and I sat on the toilet’s cover.  
I had a look at my watch and I checked that he would have finished his meeting by now, I knew his schedule so well that I could predict when he would be alone. I clicked Lando’s personal phone number and pressed “call”. “Pick it up, pick it up” I told myself biting my finger, in that situation, the last thing I needed was Lando ingnoring me. My heart was beating like a drum and my anxiety was reaching peaks I didn’t know they existed, so when the third sound went on and I though that Lando wouldn’t answer I felt tempted to throw the phone against the wall.  
There he answered.  
-Hey Rey. –he said cheerfully- How’re you doing?.  
Fantastic.  
-Hello Lando. –I said as calmly as possible, I tried not to sound as if I was on the verge of a panic attack, that I was- A little bit overwhelmed, I need your help.  
That “you” was not on the protocol boss-employee, that was the key to Lando to know that I really needed him and things were serious.  
-What’s going on?. –his voiced changed completely, he was focused on me now-  
I leaned my forhead on my hand, trying to calm down.  
-I need you to tell me what you told to the Skywalkers about me. –I said in a whisper-  
Lando remained quiet for a couple of seconds.  
-I told them about how a perfect candidate you were to run the translation department you are on right now, your qualities, your projects with us here in the company, your experience in the translating field… basically what you’ve done in the last four years.  
-Yeah, yeah. –breathing was becoming diffcult- I need to know if you mentioned something about me being an interpreter.  
-Yes, I told them about that. –there it was, I sighted, desilusional, my death sentence. I sank my head on my knees, completely defeated- It was Mr. Solo’s especial interest, he wanted to know if you were qualified to be an interpreter or just a legal translator.  
I felt a chill running down my spine that made me stand up.  
-Keep going. –I said- Did he tell you why?.  
-He said something about his interpreting department being really busy. –Lando answered, unaware of the situation- That having someone who could work in both fields was really interesting. Why are you asking, Rey?, you’re worring me.  
So he had everything tied up. Bastard. Lando should be worried. I took a deep breath and told him about what had just happened in Solo’s office with Leia and their proposal and I how I was feeling about it. Lando let me speak without interruptions and waited a couple of seconds before starting talking again.  
-Rey… -he sighted- if Leia was there… I don’t think there’s room for for many answers.  
That was it. The judge’s hammer hits the table. Death sentence: confirmed. I sat down again and laied back against the toilet.  
-Lando, I have a whole section to control and to translate. –I begged- If I say yes, we risk to delay everything and leaking mistakes on the patent, that would be the end of me.  
-Rey. –Lando sighted again, I felt the anger on his voice, he needed a couple of seconds- They studying your CV so deeply is impressing, considering how many clients, employers, applicants and assosiated companies they have. –we agreed on that- But if they’ve chosen you, they’ve chosen you.  
-And saying a kind “no, thank you for the offer” is out of the question. –I assumed-  
-Sadly, yes. –I heared how he readjusted on his chair- If we want to keep on being on good terms with them, you have to accept.  
-You knew about this, right?. –I said angrily, not even my boss backed me up, I felt completely alone and on the verge of crying, I was fucking trapped –  
-I felt this could happen, -he confessed- but I didn’t think they would actually do it.  
I sighted again in despair, thank God I was alone, if someone heared me sighting so often they would think I was in love or something.  
-So there is only one answer to this. –I spitted- Calling you wasn’t necessary.  
-Hey, hey, hey. –Lando stopped me- Listen to me, Rey. –his voice was completely serious- If there is someone in this city capable of translating any sort of document and interpreting at the same time, it’s you. You and only you.  
-Yes Lando, that’s very sweet, I- -I stopped there and controlled myself, I didn’t want to cry-This is completely different from what I’m used to. This is the big league.  
I almost saw him smiling.  
-Do you remember what you told me the day I interviewed you?. –he said softly-  
I sniffled.  
-I’m not good at many things, but the things I’m good at, I’m the best. –I smiled a little, remembering how, completely unashamed, I told that to Lando almost six years ago when we first met-  
-Well, I must confess that I have never seen anyone juggling better than you with translating and interpreting. –Lando laughed a little and laughed as well, he was right about that- So go there and do the best you’re the best at.  
-Do you think I’ll do it right?. –I needed a boost, I really did-  
-Rey, Leia could have hired the best of the best translators in the whole country, the name Skywalker on a CV gives prestige, no one would turn an offer like that.  
-Then why did she chose me?. –I said rising my voice-  
-Because she perceives power on people, Rey. –Lando declared- If she has chosen you it’s because she sees how good you can be. And you are not good, you are the best.  
I sniffled again.  
-You’ve trapped me against the ring. –I argued-  
-The bring them to your corner. –he laughed-  
-I don’t understand you.  
-Tell them that if you’re going to do the job, it will be under certain terms.  
-Terms?. –I repeated completely baffled- What terms?.  
-Your terms, of course. –he replied as if it was obvious-  
-My terms?. –there I was confused- Whatever terms I want?.  
-Yes. –he said firmly- I’ll back you up.  
Lando sometimes had the gift of the surprise, and he had surprised me there, he shook my ground.  
My terms.  
Those were big words. With a lot of benefits.  
-Thanks boss. –I said-  
-Go get them, Rey. –he smiled- Show them what you’ve got.  
The call ended, I took a deep breath and cleared my nose and my throat. I gave a quick flashback at the whole conversation in Solo’s office. I even smiled. Leia herself pushing from one corner, Solo from the second one and Lando kicking my butt to go and fight them.  
That man was crazy. This whole thing was crazy.  
Three oponents were difficult, but not impossible. I had been in worse fights, metaphorical and literally speaking. My smile grew. The biggest trap of the century, designed exclusively for me.  
I had to get moving. I flushed the toilet, just in case. I opened the door and went to the sink to wash my hands and the back of the neck.  
My terms.  
I looked at myself on the mirror and met my own eyes. The anxiety was gone; the doubts were gone as well. I started walking towards the corridor one more time to what was going to be the end of me, partially. Legal translator and being Ben Solo’s personal interpreter. These were going to be very crazy months. I smiled with enthusiasm.  
We have work to do.


	8. Fight Song

I couldn’t say wheter the way back to Solo’s office was redemption or the walk of shame. In my opinion it was both, one because I had to face them and the other because I was plotting my vengeance at light speed. My terms, huh?. “Sit back, “boss”, get ready”.  
Claire raised her head when she heared me coming back and asked me with gestures if I was ok, I smiled at her and gave her a thumps up, trying to make things easier for me. I also told her that I would tell her later. She nodded with a tender smile and looked back to her laptop. I kept n walking until I stopped halfway. Wait a second. I had other clicking moment. I turned around and walked to Claire’s desk.  
I had made a plan so that I could do both jobs witout feeling the urge of throwing myself off a bridge with a stone tied down to my neck; but in order to that I needed information. Information that Claire could provide me with.  
-Hello Claire. –I said laying my elbows on her desk and smiling- I need a favour.  
-Yes, of course. –she nodded, I saw her closing windows on her screen and focusing all her attention on me- Are you ok?, you looked really distressed. –her worry was honest and I felt a little guilty- I know that sometimes Mr. Solo can be a little bit intimidating, but he’s a really good man.  
Not sure about that.  
-No, I was not ok. –I confessed a little bit embarrassed- But it’s not serious, don’t worry, I’ll tell you later. I would like to ask you how can I do to take work home legally in this company.  
Claired blinked surprised, she was not expecting that question.  
-Well… -she bit her lower lip, thinking- The secretary of the worker’s floor writes down the worker’s name, position, amout of work they have to take home, the days, and finally, the expiration date of the paper. Then both, the worker, the boss department and the boss in charge of the section sign it and that should be it. –I smiled- Oh, -she added- and two copies are made, one for the company and one for the worker to show in reception.  
My smile grew and I nodded with satisfaction.  
-Since I am the boss department and the worker at the same time, if I sign the paper it should be enough, right?. –I asked, Claire nodded, I felt the exitment growing inside of me, the plan was working- The only thing is that my boss is Mr. Solo.  
-Aham…  
-Do you think you could get one of those papers with his signature in a couple of days?. –I asked with my most angelical smile and voice-  
-I could. –she smile back- You’ll have it on your desk tomorroy after the break.  
-You’re the best Claire, and I don’t know you yet. –I laughed-  
-I think we’re gonna have time to get to know each other. –she commented-  
-Definetly. –I said looking at Mr. Solo’s office- I should go back to the ring.  
-Good luck. –she whispered-  
I gave her one last smile and started walking back to his office. Making them wait was for the trap they had set up, but I didn't want to stretch things up.  
I softly knocked on the door and got in without making barely any noise. The silence that was inside of that office was dense and filled with stress. Mr. Solo was looking again through the windoy and CEO Leia was looking at something on one of the tables, the were not talking at all, not the vibes you would expect between a mother and her son, not even close.  
-Sorry for being out for too long. –I apologised- Lando was busy and I had to wait.  
I lied like the criminal that I was and expected them to believe what I had just said.  
-Don’t worry, dear. –Leia smiled kindly, Solo remained silent-  
She suggested sitting back on the negotiation table, or trapping table, as I would have called it, but it was not the time, not the place. I was polite enough to let them sit down first and I sat last. I waited a couple of seconds, just in case they wanted to say something, but their eyes were on me, expecting, so I assumed it was my turn to speak.  
-I accept. –I said without preludes or ceremonies. Leia sighted with relief and Solo remained silent, but visibly more relaxed-But with terms.  
Mother and son shared a look.  
-What do you propose, Rey?. –Leia asked with curiosity-  
-I am not going to ask you crazy things, do not worry. –I said with a smile, making sure they felt comfortable before I exposed my reasonings, I wanted them calmed down- But considering my current job and the job I will have to with Mr. Solo, I know that I will have to make changes on the schedule. –I looked at them, searching for complicity, Leia nodded and Solo blinked, more than enough- So my first condition is that I should be told with, at least, twenty-four hours before the meetings are hold. With that time, I will be able to tell the second section boss about what he has to do in order to make the papers and the translations moving.  
-Perfectly logical. –Leia smiled-  
Good, time to move on.  
-Second condition. –I turned around to look at Solo, he arched an eyebrow with curiosity- Due to the interpreters’ working time and obligatory breaks I will have to take work home, so I need you to please sign me an athorisation paper so that I can take papers out of the Tower. –He nodded silently- And my third and last condition. –I looked at both of them and took a deep breath, here we go- All the extra hours that I will have to do relating the translation of the White Light Patent at the office will be paid double my salary and three times more if I bring papers home.  
I finished talking, I laid back and rest my back against the chair. I let my words sink down into the silence and both directors. I was not going to move a step back on my terms, if I was going to deal with the huge task they were asking me to do, they will have to pay for it. A well done job must be well paid. Mother and son shared a look full of unsaid words as I waited patiently, it was to my surprise that Solo broke the silence.  
-Deal. –he said laying back on his chair as well- The job is yours.  
Leia nodded slowly but firmly with a confident smile growing on her eyes and on her lips.  
-Now it is true for real, Rey. –she grabbed my hands and held them tightly- Welcome to the heart of Skywalker Industries.  
I smiled back and I felt powerful for a moment and more like myself, which, to be honest, was about time after all I had been put through.  
-I’ll leave you alone. –she added- I have a room full of delegates waiting for me. –she didn’t sound very exited- Ben will explain everything better.  
-Have a nice day, then, director. –I smiled politely-  
-You are gonna be great, Rey.  
Honestly, I was still surprised that she knew my name, I couldn’t help feeling goosebumps on my stomach one more time, being anywhere near her was a huge priviledge for me.  
-I hope so. –I murmured-  
She smiled at me one last time before looking at her son. Solo stood up and went towards her to kiss her on the cheek without affection one more time before walking her to the door and holding it open for her.  
-Goodbye Ben. –she said softly-  
He didn’t answer and closed the door after she had gone. I was still internally celebrating my victory when I realized I was alone with Solo. I looked at him with mixed feelings, I felt completely used by him and his mother to save money hiring someone else and that made me very angry; but also I felt a little intimidated by his power and his huge size. He didn’t even look at me, he went straight to his table, sat down and started looking at his phone and his agenda.  
I sat down just to be polite, I wanted to leave and slam the door behind me. It took him some time before he broke the heavy silence that was in that office.  
-You will have the new contract on your desk tomorrow morning. –he informed me without lifting his eyes from his desk, I nodded in silence- But sadly, I will have to break one of your conditions. We have a meeting this afternoon.  
I was not taken by surprise, what’s more, I was waiting for it. I knew this would happen, especially in cases like this one, rushing things at the very last minute was, sadly, very common.  
-I will tell Poe what to do this afternoon. –I said with a plain voice-  
-I want you here at four p.m. –he continued talking as if I hadn’t said anything, he really was friendly- I’ll tell Claire to send you all the information you need for this meeting, the company and the people I have to talk to. –I nodded, more for myself than to show him that I had understood what I had to do, he kept on looking at his desk, which made me even angrier- We’ll go by car, the meeting point is not ar from here.  
The silence came back to the huge office of Ben Solo, and with it, the anxiety I had pushed away. I gripped my fingers together as the seconds went by, confirming that our meeting was over. Without expecting any words that could dismiss me from my presence in that suffocating room, I stood up and started walking calmly and frimly to the door, I didn’t want him to know that I was wishing to throw at him the chair I was sat on few seconds ago.  
-Also. –he spoke again just as I held the handle, I turned around to look at him again with a very polite smile, hiding my true thoughts- I will tell Claire to send you the signed copy to take work home.  
I allowed myself a very big, twisted smile.  
-There is no need of you doing that, sir. –I said with an innocent voice, Solo knitted his brows, taken by surpise- I already did that.  
There I left his office with a soft click and I left him there completely attonished and I walked down the corridor with a proud smile on my face.  
I had won.


	9. I’ll be there for you

The moment the lift doors closed my brain started running and planning again at full speed, I organized and ranked my necessities and things that had to be done.  
First things first.  
I went straight up to Poe’s office and told him about what had just happened with Solo and Leia. At first he looked surprised, but after a few moments of silence, he told me that they had done this before a few times, not in our department, but it had happened in others. I felt relieved after hearing that, I didn’t want to be seen as the new target, you know, the last one arriving and getting the best pice of the cake (even if for me it was my worst nightmare). I explained him my newborn plan to keep up with the due dates and the work distribution I had designed for me and for him. Poe listened carefully and nodded.  
-It’s a good plan. –he smiled- Don’t worry, Rey. I got you covered.  
I let go of all the air I had been keeping in my lungs and gave a quick thank you for having such an understanding work mate.  
I left Poe’s office almost running and walked to mine and double checked all the papers I had revised that morning. After organizing the different languages, I sent everything I had corrected to the rest of the department with instructions for that evening, I also added a little note excusing my absence and how the could send me any doubts or concerns on the documents themselves or on sending me an email. I turned off the computer, packed my stuff and ran to the parking lot, I had very little time for all the things I had to do before the meeting.  
I saw that I had a new email from Claire and I opened it up: it was all the information that I needed for that day. “Good”, I thought, I would print it at home.  
With those thoughts on my head I let myself fall against the driver’s seat on my car. I turned on the engine and started driving all the way back home. I had just enough time to have a quick lunch anch change clothes.  
On to the Battle Uniform, as I liked to call it. Let me explain.  
Interpreters who assist big events must dress according to the dress code of the conference, and a tracksuit was always a good idea. I seethed as I took the highway, I must confess, I was almost two years out of service on the interpreting field. I didn’t like it as much as I loved translation, so I worked as much and as hard as I could to get rid of that part of my CV and focus only on translating. Being an interpreter means lots of stress, hard work and it is a very demanding job that will suck the life out of your body after a huge congress. It’s true that the years I spent on both fields I made a huge amount of money that really helped me to get the house I lived in and to pay the car; buth those numbers didn’t make me happy, my life consisted on only working and I always ended up exhausted and not wanting to hang out with my friends.  
And being fully honest and sticking to to the truth, I got really happy when Lando told me that I didn’t have to keep on being an interpreter, that I had more than enough work on the translating field to make a decent salary, not as high as if I had kept on being an interpreter, but still a pretty good one. That day I hang the Battle Uniform at the bottom of my closet and I hadn’t pulled it out yet.  
I whispered, how things can change so quickly and how the Universe can strike back.  
On my way home I had two options: one, keep on cursing all the Skywalker-Solo and Lando’s genealogical trees, respectively, as well as making myself angrier with my current situation; or two, call Rose on her (unexpected and unsolicited) day off and spill all my feelings and my anger with her.  
For the sake of my future career, I chose the second one. I touched the car’s screen and dialed Rose’s private number. She answered pretty quickly.  
-Tell me that you are now in the middle of a forbidden romance with your boss and you must not tell anybody. –she said filled with exitement-  
I laughed a little.  
-Hello to you too, Rose. –I smiled- Nope, not even close.  
-Shit. –I could feel the disappointment in her voice- Well, at least tell me what happened in that boring-ass meeting of yours.  
-Boring my ass. –I said angrily- I’m hissing.  
-Wow. –she whistled- No one can make you angry except for me. Let me guess, Solo?.  
-Yes.  
-I like the guy.  
I heared her laughing and chewing, there I thought she might be having lunch and I felt bad.  
-I can’t stand you. –I smirked- Hey, if you’re having luch with Finn or something, I’ll call you later. –I said with some guilt on my voice-  
-Nah, I’m alone. –she denied and kept on chewing- I prefer the horrible sound of your voice rather than the sound of my own teeth.  
-Well, I’m on my car on my way home, you can “come home with me”. –I suggested-  
-Sure, -I could hear how she readjusted herself on the chair she was sat on- tell me more drama about you and your extremely handsome boss. –the excitement was back on Rose’s voice-  
I she wanted drama…  
-I’m calling you to tell you that I am angry as Hell…-I took a deep breath- because I’ll be working for and with him in the afternoons.  
Rose choked and started coughing. I laughed a little. After a few seconds she started screaming like a teenage girl, Rose was always the most passionate out of the four of us. She used to picture our future and what we were going to be when we were still in highschool.  
-Oh my God, Rey. –she screamed- You are going to be with that man the whole evening?. –her voice was getting louder and louder- You’re gonna be Ben Solo’s lap dog.  
I sighted again.  
-It’s a sad way to say it, but yes.  
-You better give me the needy greedy details. –Rose said-  
I couldn’t help but smiling.  
-It doesn’t stop there. –I murmured-  
-What?. Is there anything better than that?. –if the Ecstasy of Saint Teresa had to be repeated again on the 21st century, it would be Rose’s-  
-Yep. –I nodded similing- Guess who was in Solo’s office this morning.  
Rose went silent a couple of seconds, thinking.  
-A stripper.  
I bursted out laughing.  
-No, not even close. –I said laughing- But I’m giving you a clue: -I held a couple of seconds to add more tension- Tallie and I went to aaaall her conferences when we were in college.  
Rose choked again and I laughed again.  
-NO SHIT. –she shouted-  
-All shit. –I smiled- Pressing me from the other corner of the ring.  
-YOU BETTER BE TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THAT BLOODY OFFICE, REY. –she was in complete fangirl mode, who was I to blame her? I’d be the same if I was her-  
-I knew you’d love my company. –I declared- Buckle up, it’s going to be a bumpy ride.  
I love talking with Rose, I can be my truest self without hesitations or doubts, I didn’t need to think about what I was saying, I felt completely free to be me. So, I let the nerdiest part of my soul out to tell Rose every single thing about what happened in Solo’s office with all the rage and mixed feelings I had in my guts, and also I let go of all the anxiety I had to deal with when I was trying to convince Lando.  
I even told her about the post-it I had on my folder and how I met Poe, whom she called Candidate 2, the awful film I had created in my head while I was on the lift and, of curse, how Leia and Solo had created the trap to tie me to them; as well as my delicate opinion of Lando telling the Skywalkers about my skills as an interpreterand how he basically sold me to them.  
-Yeah, man. –Rose said- That’s really fucked up.  
-Thank you. –I declared exasperated- I though I was the crazy one.  
-What are friends for?. –Rose laughed-  
-To tell me that I’m right when I’m angry. –I answered-  
-Yep. –she went back on chewing- But going back to what really matters… when do you start your new adverture with Solo?.  
-This evening. –I felt my heartbeat rising with anger- That’s why I going home, I need to change clothes.  
-This is gonna be interesting. –she smiled, Rose loved drama- Keep me updated.  
-Pray for me instead. –I said- I haven’t traied on that suit for two years.  
-Bitch, you need no prayers, of course that fucking suit fits you. –she replied-  
-How’s that?.  
-You’re the only one who is still single. –Rose said as if it was the most obvious answer-  
-What does me being single have to do with that suit?. –I smiled-  
-You’re the only one who hasn’t earned a single pound out fo us. –she said with almost jealousy and I started laughing again- Don’t laugh bitch, it’s true, I’m sure that I’ve eared, at least, 13 pounds since I sarted dating Finn.  
I laughed louder.  
-Yeah, sure, it’s Finn’s fault and not that the store right below your house has got Ben & Jerry’s. –I laughed-  
Rose laughed with me.  
-They want to sabotage my amazing beach body. –she pretended crying- But hey, look at the bright side if you don’t fit into that suit.  
-Which is…?.  
-That those trousers are gonna be so tight that your ass will be wildest fantasy of all the men at that congress. –I laughed again, I couldn’t help it- And that Skywalker is gonna end up with a huge neck (and dick) pain from looking at you. –Rose swallowed- Everybody wins.  
-You’re exaggerating. –I said laughing-  
-No, -Rose replied- really, I was really asking myself if I could be a lesbian just by looking at that ass. –I rolled my eyes, Rose was obviously overreacting- Rey, do not underestimate your power.  
-The power of my flat-folder ass. –I said with sarcasm-  
-My ass is flat, yours could make the Pope go wild. –I rolled my eyes again- Oh, I almost forgot to tell you.  
-What?. –my mood changed completely, completely alert-Did something happen?  
-No, no, don’t worry. –Rose said very quickly- Don’t forget that you should wear your grandma’s panties, thongs don’t look good on those trousers.  
I laughed again and we both said goodbye. As much as I hated to admit it, she was right, tight trousers look better with grandma’s panties.


End file.
